A Whisper in the Wind
by Death of Roses
Summary: Two unlikely people cross paths in the passion of a dance. "Don't let go of me." Ginny has unexplainable experiances in her year. Ones she didn't ask for.
1. Only a Feeling

**The Dance for a Lifetime**

**Chapter One**

**By: Death of Roses**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Ever since I was a little girl, all I wanted was to be noticed. I wanted to pull away from the darkness Riddle left for me. I wanted to free myself. I wanted to forgive myself. But I couldn't. I was caged like a bird within the depths of darkness, pure darkness. _

_I never really had accepted the fact that fate would end this way ever since the Chamber. The Chamber made me realize what I feared, and what I wanted, and what I dreamed of. _

_That was when I first danced. _

I was a bit shy and hesitant when I first laid foot in the stage room that I had got from the Room of Requirement. I looked around, making sure that no one was there, of course no one was. But I was just like that, insecure of everything, until I felt the joy of dancing.

Ginny slowly unbuttoned her robes, taking it off to reveal a ballet dress. Or sort of, it was the best she could transfigure out of her old and tattered ballet dress she had gotten as a Christmas present from Charlie. Only he knew about her secret passion for dancing, and she intended to keep it that way.

Her dress was black, pure black, and was in every way a dress and in no way a ballet dress. It ended at mid-thigh and had straps, but aside from that, it was nothing special.

Ginny already had her ballet shoes on, which were obviously black to go with the outfit.

One step at a time, she walked up on the stage.

And every time she did so, she would feel the blood pump through her veins, sending shivers down her back. She started slowly, doing some warm-up dancing and then gradually started dancing Aurora's Variation from "Sleeping Beauty".

She was a good dancer, but nothing special. She had only started over the summer when Fleur taught her when she was visiting Bill.

She leapt into the air, taking slight note that the higher she jumped, the less control and balance did she have.

Sweat beaded from her forehead, but she paid no attention. She closed her eyes, remembering the moves by heart. The simple feeling of dancing was enough to drive her blood wild. It was so great, each move brought a different sensation.

She truly loved dancing.

That's when she ended the dance, standing on the tip of one foot.

And so, that was how Ginny Weasley spent her nights, sneaking out past curfew and returning around 11 o'clock. She told Ron and Hermione that she had to use the Library, since she HAD to study with the O.W.L.S. coming up, being in 6th year.

The wind was turning cold as November neared, Ginny thought to herself as she clutched her bag, heading towards the Great Hall for lunch.

She stopped in mid-track as she found the Dream Team and none other than Draco Malfoy. And by the looks of it, Ginny groaned, they were in _another _fight. Normally, Ginny wouldn't have cared, but they were blocking her way to the Great Hall.

Taking a deep breath, she walked straight forwards, walking towards the Great Hall—also walking towards them. To Ginny's immense dismay, Draco had spotted her. Then again, how could her not when she was blocking his view of the Golden Trio by standing between the two?

"Well, another weasel to join us." He smirked.

"Watch it-" Ron began, until he was forcefully cut off by his currently fuming sister.

"Malfoy, get a life. Because if you don't, I will take it personality to make sure you don't _have_ any life at _all_ left within that pathetic body of yours. Now shut the fuck up." Ginny hissed dangerously before stomping in the great hall. Of course, usually she would have just kept her mouth shut. Usually she would have ignored him. But she just felt tired today. Or at least, that was the only explanation she could say.

_I was furious. I glared at all the students, daring them to say something to me. Thankfully to my immense relief and fortune, none of them did. _

_I walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat at the far end, and starting eating lunch the way I loved to do—in silence. _

_Not too long after my arrival in the Great Hall did the dream team and Ferret Head (I snickered at the thought) arrived, taking their respected seats at their respected tables, with their respected students looking at them, and eating their own respected meals._

_I poked at my peas, not having much of an appetite (obviously) and with another swish of my cloak, I left the great hall, heading towards my Sanctuary._

'Stupid Weasels..' Draco hissed the thought in his head, shooting a glare to the Weaslette, who was exciting the Great Hall. With his thoughts swirling around only one thing—revenge, he followed Ginny Weasley.

Ginny was about to enter the room of requirement, already have her dancing dress under her robes. And she could just get a set of ballet shoes when she entered the room of requirement.

That was, until she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I didn't know that ferrets follow after a weasel, or in my case, Weaslette." Ginny said rather calmly, though inside she was burning with fury at the thought that with only one step, her secret sanctuary would be revealed to a ferret.

"A predator always spots it's prey." Draco smirked, walking closer to her.

"And do tell, who is which?" Ginny smirked.

Draco scowled, pinning her against the wall opposite of the Room of Requirement.

"Why don't you tell me?" He hissed his hot breath against her spine.

She was disgusted, she tried to shove him away, but he quickly stopped that by shoving his whole body against hers, holding her in place.

"I didn't know you had it in you to sully your hands over a Weasley." Ginny smirked, their faces only inches apart.

He pushed himself away from her rather gracefully, and his trademark smirk appeared again. "Now what would ever make you think that, Gin?" He played innocent.

Ginny scowled and tried hard to refrain from puking at the way he said her name, the way he said it so mockingly.

She cursed some colorful words out loud, as her heart painfully just wanted to dance, though didn't want a Malfoy to find out and torture her about it by spreading her secret around the school, the secret of her love for dancing.

She was torn between wanting to rush in the Room of Requirement, not caring about Malfoy, or waiting until he left.

"Just go away." She said, her voice showing a little pleading.

"Why should I?"

"Please, Malfoy."

He smirked tauntingly. "Or is the Weaslette going to do something... _out of the rules," _He licked his lips, "with another person?" He let out a laugh.

"I'm warning you Malfoy, you know that isn't true and you better take it back." Ginny felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Aww, is the Weaslette going to cry? Is she going to wait for Pot Head to rescue her like... the _Chamber?_" Draco smirked. He was well aware of what went on by listening to everything in Hogwarts, and slowly, he just put the pieces together.

Ginny's eyes widened in horror and shock mixed as he brought that up. And only one word was able to process through her mind, the one word that she feared the one word that brought many more words, the one name.

**Tom Riddle**

One bright, silver tear dropped on the floor, followed by others as tear by tear flowed freely from her eyes.

She slid down the wall and onto the ground as she clutched her head, trying to block the voices from her head, letting out a whimper every now and then. Everything around her became a blur as she could only hear the voices.

_Ginny... _

_Poor Ginny…_

_Sweet Ginny..._

_You know what to do, don't you? _

_You won't leave me, like that others, will you?_

_You'll still stay... of course you will. _

_You are the most loyal person... Ginny…_

_But why are you running away from me?_

**_No… Go away… I don't- I didn't..._**

****

_Ginny, you're hurting my feelings. Did you not tell me you loved me?_

**_Please Tom, get out of my head.. _**

****

_Ginny.. _

_Ginny….__ Only you know the truth…_

Draco didn't know what to do; he had never seen her in this state before. He knelt down beside her, gently grabbing her shoulder. "Weasley.. Weasley.. Snap out of it!"

"No.. No.. He's still here.." She whimpered, her eyes shut tightly as she shook her head.

"God damn it Weasley, Who's there?" Draco cursed, running his other hand through his hair in frustration.

Suddenly, Ginny opened her eyes, running into the room of Requirements, not caring about Draco anymore.

_He's there again, inside my head. He's haunting me again. He's there. His memory was clearly imprinted in my mind when he left. He left it there to haunt me. I know it. _

_I want him out, I don't want to listen. Only dancing can't take my mind off it, yes, I know it will. _

_I rushed into the Room of Requirement, not giving Malfoy a second thought and discarded my robe unto the floor, not caring if Malfoy's eyes were widening as I barely took notice that his pants seemed to have grown tighter around his waist. _

_Of course, if I had noticed, I would have saw that I accidentally put on the low cut dress Charlie had given me over the summer, barely covering anything. I took off my shoes, hastily slipping the ballet slippers on. _

_Then, I ran towards the stage, leaping into the air as I repeated the ballet movements to Variation from "Carmen". _

_I danced, even when my thoughts were cleared of the memories, it still scared me. So I danced. _

Draco mustered all his will to stop gaping at Ginny. The dress covered barely anything, to Draco's pleasure, and also showed what curved the Weaslette had! Also the long legs.. He stopped at that thought. _Best not be going there, Draco. _Each time she moved, the dress would move with her, showing creamy white thighs and black silk panties.

Draco's attention was diverted when she started dancing. Her movements, they were graceful even though fast and out of temp, showing how scared she had seemed. But she danced with emotion, even thought right now the emotion was fear.

Ginny jumped again, before coming to her senses and realizing that the jump was too high, higher than she could normally withstand and she lost her balance. And instead of landing on the ground, she fell on it with force and gasped at the pain where her ankle was.

She instantly gripped the pain searing in her ankle with her hands clenched firmly where her ankle was, causing the pain to dull a bit.

That was, until she gasped again at the sight before her.

It was only then that she realized that Malfoy had been there all along.

"I didn't know you could dance." Draco smirked, knowing that he discovered the Weaslette's secret. Well, it had to be a secret since no one in the school knew about it.

Ginny began muttering incoherent words that sounded like 'no'. "Ma-Malfoy.." She murmured, not knowing what to say.

"Looks like I discovered someone's secret.."

Ginny stared at him, aghast. "Please Malfoy, don't." She said, her eyes pleading.

"And why should I?" That bloody, hateful, arrogant smirk was ever present on his features.

Ginny looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes for if she did, she would be drawn by and consumed in the depthes of his eyes.

"I'll think on it." Malfoy smirked arrogantly. With this little secret, he had blackmail on the little weaslette.

His smirk got even wider at that thought as he walked away, leaving Ginny to drown in her frustration.

DoR: Well, I'm sorry I'm not updating the rest, but this idea just.. came at me. I don't mean to be selfish, but reviews encourage me (as I am sure it does to all writers) and without my encouragement, I can't really do much. I hope you can just take a little bit of your time to review, please? Thank you, whether you review or not!


	2. The best Defense is the best Offense

Death of Roses: I'm so happy that I got 4 reviews! It means so much to me, that I opened Microsoft word the instant I finished reading them. Well, I hope you like the second chapter!

Ediblemongoose: Well, I'm not a dancer but I'm glad I got the feeling of it down!

Hp Geek: Thanks for your review! And no, Tom isn't with Ginny anymore, just a memory.

Devil's poodle: Thanks do much for you encouragement! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

the faded star in the sky: I'm glad you liked the start. And I hope you enjoy the second chapter as much as the first!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A Whisper in the Wind**

**Chapter two**

**By Death of Roses**

_Needless to say, I was very much frustrated after that. I remembered that I had hurriedly made my way back to the Common Room, then wasting no time to throw myself on my bed, closing the curtains. The question of 'what to do' kept appearing in my head, showing no mercy as it gave me a first-class headache. I couldn't come up with an idea to stop Malfoy, but none-the-less, I tried. What would I, Ginny Weasley, have to offer Malfoy? He was surely spread my secret around. _

_I groaned at the thought. _

_But, I pondered, what does he have against me? Oh, shoot, don't answer that. He hates me for simply **existing.** I am a Weasley, how could I forget? _

_I was lost in my thoughts for a while, and then slowly drifted off to sleep. _

_My dream was nothing but weird:_

_The sound of feet scrapping across the floor. There was a voice.. so close to me, like the wind, gently yet mysteriously. Another voice.. said voice sounded so familiar.. like.. mine? What were the words… _

"**_Don't let go of me."_**

_I feel strong, protective, arms around me, lifting me in the air and twirling me around. I don't believe that I have ever felt so.. content. I felt as if I had lived for that moment. _

_And not even for the world, would I let it go._

"**_Ginny.."_**

"Ginny…"

"GINNY WEASLEY!" A voice yelled through the girl's dormitary, so loud that it would wake everyone up, but luckily, everyone had already gone to breakfast; all but Ginny Weasley.

"What do you want… Go away! Five more minutes!" Ginny buried her face in her pillow, trying to block out the sound.

"It's already breakfast, get UP! There's a whole Saturday ahead of you!" Hermione berated. The tone of her voice could have done Molly Weasley proud.

"I know, I know, Herm. Just.. go will you? I'm not feeling well." Ginny murmured, hoping Hermione would agree. As much as she liked Hermione, she was not (just like everyone else) welcomed to wake THE Ginevra Weasley up in the MORNING.

Hermione's eyes softened at this. "Well, your brothers worried about you, you know. He keeps thinking Malfoy somehow got a hold of you and fed you to the Giant Squid. Merlin only knows where he got _that _idea!" Hermione laughed playfully, then made her way to the door. "Well, you should get some rest. Just go to the kitchens when you're hungry!" With those last words, Hermione exited the room, leaving Ginny all alone.

Ginny opened her eyes a bit, glad that there wasn't a lot of sunlight since it was nearing Winter.

After a good ten minutes of doing nothing but just laying there, she got up and stretched, hearing a few bones crack and then made her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, running a hand through her fire-red hair. She looked up and down at her reflection, then prepared to wash her face and brush her teeth, then get dressed.

Those small tasks took her twenty minutes, since she would pause and close her eyes occasionally.

Easily put, Ginny was anything but a morning person.

She went down the stairs and into the Common Room, where Dean was sitting on the couch, doing some potions homework.

Ginny walked over to him, sitting next to him, starting to think about the Malfoy problem.

_I could kill myself, or kill him. Or I can just transfer. Or I can just ignore him and deny the stupid secret._

"Ginny?" A voice pierced through her thoughts.

"Yes?" She snapped out of her thoughts, looking at Dean.

"Are you ok?"

Ginny looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well.." He looked ill at ease. "It's just, ever since you've came back, you've been different.. distant-like."

Ginny's eyes softened at this. "It's nothing, really. Just the O.W.L.s, nothing big."

"Oh, all right." He smiled, then proceeded in doing his homework.

Ginny stood up, leaving the common room and walked towards the kitchens.

She was about to tickle the pair when she heard some footsteps behind her. She instantly withdrew her hand, turning around abruptly to see the owner of the footsteps.

Draco Malfoy.

"Well, look, if it isn't Pottie's Number One Fan, Weaslette." He drawled, pausing before continueing. "And it appears that the Weaslette has a pair of dancing feet." He smirked, then walked away.

Ginny gritted her teeth, wanting to do nothing but strangle him.

Then, an idea came to her head, and what an idea it was.

'**_Dear Ginny,_**

**_We hope you enjoy the things you've ordered! _**

**_Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes,_**

**_FG'_**

Ginny smiled at the box, than wasted no time in opening it. Inside, was a quill. Her smile grew bigger as she began pondering how to set her plan into motion.

Placing the quill safely in her robe pocket, she ran out of the Common Room in search for a certain Ferret. It was almost lunchtime on Saturday at the hour.

She hid behing a statue, engulfing herself in shadows so that no one could see her just in front of the entrance to the Great Hall.

Draco Malfoy played with his lunch, blocking out the sounds of the fellow peers. He didn't have much of an appetite that day, since something in the back of his head was screaming at him, telling him that something bad would happen.

Little did he know.

Sighing, he go up and left the Great Hall. After going out of the Great Hall's Doors and taking the path that leads to the Slythering Dungeons, something, tackled him to the ground, along with the homework and books that was in his hand. Sure, it was Sunday, which ment no classes, but he still carried his books with him.

"What the—" He started to say, but then came face to face with the weaslette.

Ginny looked at his homework, quickly reading and memorizing his handwriting, then muttered a weak 'sorry' and ran back to the common room.

She plopped down in her chair before her table and then took out a blank piece of parchment and The Quill.

The Great Hall Announcement Board was filled with murmurs from all houses the following morning. All eyes were drawn the announcement board, where an innocent note was attached to it, it read:

_Dear Pot-head,_

_I have just hit my head (accidently you twit) on a statue somewhere (it better not be you that shoved me into it!) and I just realized that I'm a great, bouncing ferret that should know my own place. I apologize to you for all those years of teasing and I devote myself as one of your friends, Pottie. I would gladly jump off the Astronamy Tower and drown in the lake if you want!_

_The ever Bouncing Ferret, _

_Draco Malfoy_

"WHAT, in Merlin's name, is the meaning of this!" A loud voice roared through the crowd. All eyes were turned to face said voice, belonging to the one and only Draco Malfoy, who did not looked pleased.

"I didn't know you thought that way!" Gasped Pansy Parkinson, a hand clamping over her mouth.

"Yea!" Shouted some of the other Slytherins.

"Malfoy, are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard?" Came the voice of Harry Potter.

"Yea, be sure to go see Madam Promfrey!" Ginny Weasley called out.

Draco spun around to face said Weasley. "You." He hissed. "It was you. I know it." He narrowed his eyes, glaring at her with all the hatred in the world.

Ginny feigned innocence, biting back the smirk that was begging to come out. "What?" She looked over to Ron, doing her best 'damsel-in-distress' look. Or better put as 'little-sister-in-distress'. Ron, going in 'protective-brother' mode, took a step forward, returning the glare at Malfoy.

"How dare you accuse Ginny! She wouldn't even hurt a fly!" Ron said with fury.

Ginny nearly threw up at that. _Shows how much he knows me.. _She thought with amusement.

Draco went over to the announcement board and ripped the parchment off, using his wand to set it in flames. "I. Did. Not. Write. This." He said, poison dripping from each letter.

"And if _anyone _decides otherwise, then I will make sure he would be ABLE to decide after I'm through his them!" He threatened.

As Ginny sat down in the Great Hall for dinner, Dumbledore stood up, holding up a hand for silence.

It was easily granted.

"I have some announcements that I would like to make, if you don't mind." His eyes still had that ever present twinkle. "This year, starting in exactly seven days, we will be opening a class for dancing!" He paused. Ginny could have sworn that she saw his eyes linger on her for a second before continueing. "Ballet, of course. Taught by Ms troiddlem!"

A woman with dark brown hair stood up, smiling.

_I could have sworn I felt her eyes looking through me, her eerily familiar eyes. Something wasn't right about the new teacher, it was a feeling that kept nagging at me. _

_I shrugged the feeling aside, and then smiled. Oh yes, I can prove my 'talent' at dancing and then Malfoy won't have anything to say! _

_Dumbledore and Ms Troiddlem, who said to call her Ms T for short, sat down. I excused myself from dinner and ran back to my common room, smiling the whole way, that was, until I ran into someone, causing me to nearly fall._

"Well, well, Weasley! You didn't think I'd let you go off that easily after what you did to me, did you?" Smirked Draco Malfoy.

Ginny gulped, than thought about screaming, but Draco someone saw this and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Not one word, Weasley. Not one word." He hissed, dragging her to the nearby classroom, pushing her in it and then locking the door.

With lightning speed, he whipped his wand out and shouted "Accio Ginny's Wand!" He shouted, as Ginny's wand came flying to his hand.

He smirked.

"Look, M-Malfoy, It wasn't me!" Ginny pleaded, hoping he would believe. But he didn't. Draco advanced on her so that she backed up against the wall. His towering figure loomed over her.

What to do, he thought evilly.

Ginny's patience snapped, instead of playing 'innocent', her Weasley temper came out. "What are you going to do now, Malfoy? Are you going to hex a girl younger than you? Are you going to hex _me?" _She paused, taking a breath. "I should have known. You're just like your father."

Those words cut through him deeply. _"You're just like your father!" _He could hear his mother say in his mind. _"You can't run boy, you're my flesh and blood! You're going to grow up just like me!" _He remembered his father saying. And now the same thing, from the person he hated most.

He was NOT, going to take this.

He roughly grabbed Ginny's shoulder's, digging his nails in as he pushed her against the wall, causing Ginny to gasp from pain.

"Don't." Draco paused. "Say things you have no clue about. For it could be your last. Breath. Of. Air." He hissed, narrowing his eyes hatefully.

"But isn't it true Malfoy? You know that it's true!" Ginny said through gritted teeth.

Without warning, Draco lifted his hand to smack her.

Ginny shut her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the impact, but it never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Malfoy?" She asked meekly.

**To Be Continued**


	3. SilverBlue Eyes

Shyla: I'm really, really, touched that you think that! Hehee, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last!

Eowyn89: It is? o.o my fanfics far from amazing o.o;; anyway, Yep, I love writing about Ballet, though you know, I was inspired by a manga called 'forbidden dance'!

Zoe's world: ;; aww.. My heart is in pieces.. ;; Thank you so much!

Mistress of the Sand: Ha, I can't update a lot when I go to school (since I'm in boarding) but I'll try to get 2 or 3 chapters out each week.

The faded star in the sky: o.o;; I'm writing, I'm writing!

Devil's poodle: Well, what's an author without a cliffhanger? It is? o.o;;;

I'm really happy I got so many reviews, I don't think I've gotten as much reviews since 'An Awakened Power'! Thanks for all your encouragement, this chapter is made for you guys! (Sorry it was so short, but I still hope you like it!)

**A Whisper in the Wind**

**Chapter One**

**  
By: Death of Roses**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_At that time, my feelings were hard to explain. Sure, I was scared, but I also had this droplet of trust that Draco wouldn't hit me. That little droplet believed that he wasn't like his father, that he had changed. But that little droplet was hidden underneath all my fear. _

_I slowly opened my eyes, muttering a weak "Draco?" and then looked into his eyes. _

_I was trapped in his Silver-blue eyes. All thoughts such as fear, doubt, etc. drifted out of my head as soon as I met his stormy eyes. It was as if a hurricane was trapped in those silver-blue orbs. But yet, behind said hurricane was unless countries of grief. _

Draco's eyes widened abruptly, then dropped his fist to his side as realization of his earlier actions came to him.

God, was he really going to hit her? A girl? And none the less, someone who is helpless and younger than him?

_It's true then.. I'm really becoming my father.. _That was the only thought that succeeded in making its way to his mind at that time.

He took a step back as the thought pierced through him. _No… it's not true… the Weasley girl made me do it! She irritated me! _He thought back fierce-fully.

**You would hit a girl just because she irritated you? **A voice bit back.

"Shut up.." He whispered, trying to clear his mind. "Just.. go away!" He adverted his eyes from Ginny's, not able to bring himself to gaze into those chocolate brown eyes; eyes that used to be filled with happiness and trust, now filled with fear.

No words needed to be said as Ginny gathered her books and ran towards the common room, tears stung at her eyes as she ran, but she took no heed.

"Orphecus!" Ginny stuttered to the fat lady, then stepped through the portrait guarding the entrance to the common room of Gryffindor.

Lucky for her, at that time everyone else was still at dinner or the Library, and the common room was only occupied with Dean Thomas.

Dean was Ginny's best friend before she came to meet Colin, but every since her fifth year, Colin stopped spending time with her and devoted all his free time to his numerous girlfriends. Even though Dean was a year older than Ginny, that didn't stop him from fancying said girl. Everyone knew that, except for Ginny.

"Gin? What's wrong?" Dean said, worry spelled all over his face.

Ginny ran over to him, sitting down next to him and burying her face in her robes, shaking her head to say 'nothing'.

"Come on, you can tell your ol' friend Dean!" Dean said jokingly, trying to brighten the mood.

His comment was only met with more sobs from the younger girl.

After a good while, Ginny calmed down a bit, her eyes read and puffy as she leaned against Dean.

_Only then had I realized how I had missed the company of Dean. Sure, Colin's company was okay, I mean, nothing special, but Dean was still the best friend I had ever had. _

_I leaned on him, closing my swollen eyes. I was tired and all I wanted was to take a good nap_, _preferably one that I won't wake up from. One that I didn't have to wake up and face the next day. _

**_When you fall, is it really worth getting up only to be met with tomorrow? _**

****

_"Gin?"__ He asked. I felt so tranquil hearing his soothing voice call out my name. I could get used to it calling out to me like that.._

"Draco! Get your lazy arse out of there and quit hogging the bathroom!" A Slytherin by the name of Blaise Zabini called out to the boy's dormitory bathroom door.

"No! Fuck off Zabini!" A voice belonging to none other than Draco Malfoy called back.

"If you're not coming out, then I'm going in." Blaise muttered to himself, muttering an 'alohomora' and the door flew open with a 'bang' as it came in contact with the wall.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the toilet, top down, and yes, he WAS fully clothed, currently glaring at an indifferent Blaise Zabini.

"Stop throwing a pity party and get OUT of the bathroom!" Zabini said sighing, leaning against the door frame.

Draco's glare got even more intense, and at that time, he resembled a 3 year old child who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas. It was a hilarious sight for Blaise, but he just _somehow _managed to contain his snicker.

"Who are you to give a damn about me, Zabini?" Draco hissed.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "**I **am Blaise Zabini, heir to the Zabini fortune and linage, a pureblood who's family line can be traced back to the day's of _Merlin himself _and best friend to Draco Malfoy." He paused, smirking. "Is that enough?"

"Sod of!" Draco stood up, pushing past him and throwing himself on his bed. Blaise simply followed, sitting on the edge of his own bed, the one next to Draco's.

"So, what's got you in this mood?" Blaise asked in a tone that could be used for asking about the weather. "You're seriously pissed."

"Thank you King of all that's obvious!" Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Talk."

"No."

"So, who is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Weasley, you say?"

"What- I didn't say anything!"

"Oh! Not Weasley, but Weaslette?"

"Hey! I'm not saying anything!" Draco huffed, clearly irritated.

Blaise chuckled, knowing full well about Malfoy and his little red headed friend. After all, it's pretty obvious seeing how Draco's glares are more intense when looking at the youngest Weasley, and how she reacts the same way.

But, of course, you'd have to be Draco's best friend to see these little almost non-existent hints.

"Yea, right." Was all Blaise said.

"Look, Gin, I know this isn't the time.. but would you like to go to Hogsmeade next weekend with me?" Dean asked after a while.

"Sure." Ginny replied, her eyes no longer as red as it was before.

"I mean.. not as friends.. but as.. like.. date?" Dean blushed a bit.

Ginny was silent. _Did he just ask me out?_

"Uh.. Sure." Ginny replied hesitantly, but then, she thought, why not?

Realization came to her.

_It was because his eyes weren't Silver-blue._

**To Be Continued In Chapter Four**

_I hope you keep reviewing, the more reviews, the quicker the next chapter. _

_I'm not snobby or anything, it's just the reviews give me a lot of encouragement to write the chapters!_


	4. Darkness all Around

LuSa: Thank you so much for your review! Oh and I hope you review for this chappie too!

Wisperinglilies: I'm so glad you like it :3 Sorry I can't update til Friday though, I hope this long chapter makes up for it! It's 11 pages on word!

Devil's poodle: I'm really grateful that you've stayed with me all the way to chapter 4! This means a lot for me and I hope you like this chapter! I? Write well? You've gotten me confused with someone else!

The faded star in the sky: I am ALSO really thankful that you too stayed with me ALL the way to Chapter 4! I hope you review for this chapter too! Haha, I'm writing, I'm writing!

Okay, this is my longest chapter I've EVER written, and it's all for you! I won't be able to update until Friday, so I made this Chapter extra long to make it up to you guys! I have to say I was absolutely gleeful when I got 6 reviews for Chapter two. I was surprised when I got 4 reviews for the short chapter three! I want to thank you all for reviewing and giving me so much encouragement, and I will say again: this chapter is for all of you!

A Whisper in the Wind

Chapter Four

By: Death of Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_'Confused' is probably the lightest way to put my current feelings. An endless sea of questions kept swimming through my head, showing no mercy as it flooded my thoughts, pushing all other thoughts aside. What do I feel about Draco? If, IF, I like Draco, what will I tell Dean? How will I explain? _

_I groaned, tossing and turning in my sleep. Please, please, I thought to myself, let me sleep! _

_After what seemed like an eternity, I had finally drifted off to sleep, but was met by a nightmare._

_I dreamt of myself running, the sound of my own footsteps echoing across the hallway only succeeded in making me even more frightened than before. What was I running from? _

_'__Ginny…__'_

_I felt my blood go cold as I ran even faster, not caring if I was already tired beyound belief. Even if I couldn't run, I still have to run._

_'__My precious Ginny.. Why are you running?__'_

_That voice… it was all too familiar. _

_It was none other than the cold voice of Tom Riddle. As I ran, I took numerous amounts of twists and turns, not caring if I got lost. The only thing that processed into my mind was 'run'. _

_As I made a sharp turn around a corner, my footing somehow slipped, causing me to hit the floor with a loud 'thud'. _

_'Ginny…'_

Ginny sat up abruptly, her breathing ragged and uneven, beads of sweat trickled down her body, drenching her clothes. Her whole body shook in fright, her eyes still widened in fear. So to say, if Ginny hadn't been so frightened, she would have been thankful that she didn't scream and wake her dorm mates up.

_I was scared.. so scared.. I told myself over and over that that was only a dream, that Riddle was gone, and wouldn't come back. As much as I told myself that, I still couldn't calm down. The memory was so vivid, so real. And it happened before.. It happened before.. just before the Chamber. I remember it. _

_Slowly, I shut my eyes, not shaking as badly anymore. But then again, how could I forget about it? _

_Deep breathes, deep breathes, I told myself. Soon, I calmed myself down, although I couldn't do anything about the sweat. _

_But I still couldn't get the memory of Tom Riddle out of my mind. _

_I went to the first place that would give me confort; the Room of Requirement. _

As she danced wildly to a fast piece, her heart beating hurriedly and new sweat dripping off her forehead. She was lost in the feeling, lost in the wonder, and lost in herself.

-

Three shadowy figures sat in their respected common rooms, all leaning over a certain map.

"What's she doing there?" Shouted a red head.

"I don't know, but I think we should go find out." One with messy black hair and a thunder-shaped scar running down his forehead.

"Really, you should give the girl her privacy!" A female voice said in a know-it-all fashion. (3 guesses to who these three are, and the first two don't count XD)

The two boys simply ignored her, plotting their scheme.

-

Ginny Weasley wasn't a person who would make things up and lie about it, especially to herself. She was an honest person, at least until she met Riddle. That changed things. She could lie, but she still couldn't lie to herself.

And she wasn't lieing when she thought she had felt a pair of eyes watching her as she exited the Room of Requirements, sending shivers down her spine.

She was scared, for she was SURE that someone was watching her, staring at her, their gaze piercing through her like a knife.

She really, really, wanted to hurry up and go back to the Gryffindor Tower.

She walked, not showing any traces of fear on her face, walking at normal pace. She couldn't let the person know that she was afraid, no, she wouldn't.

"Ginny."

She litterally jumped at the sound, spinning around and drawing her wand, about to mutter a 'stupefy' spell before she saw who it was.

"Woah, Gin!" Harry said quietly. "It's just us!"

She felt herself relax, letting out the breath of air she didn't know she had been holding. "Thank Merlin. What are you guys doing out this late?" She whispered, keeping her voice down so they don't send Filch running their way.

"That's what we're supposed to say!" Ron hissed.

"We used the map and saw you out, we were worried Gin!" Hermione explained.

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself, and you guys go back to the common room. I'll be fine on my own." Ginny stated firmly.

Ron and Harry nodded (the former rather reluctantly), but Hermione looked at her suspiciously, but still agreed none the less.

The left, leaving Ginny all alone. She cursed in her mind, as she felt the pair of eyes on her again. Why, she thought, oh WHY didn't she ask to go along with them?

Ginny took a different path to Gryffindor Common Room, unlike the Trio; who took the secret passages, causing them both to go in separate directions.

Ginny made her way up a set of staircases, and when she got to the top, she felt a pair of hands come in contact with her shoulders, pushing her down the stairs.

She screamed, and before she could get a look at the attacker's face, she blacked out.

(I was thinking of ending it here.. but seeing as how happy those reviews made me, I'll continue!)

_I found myself in darkness.. black, black, darkness. This wasn't the kind of darkness that Tom Riddle had put me in. No, this was the opposite. This was the other kind of darkness, where no evil is here. No thoughts, no worries, no frustrations, no delimmas exist here. It's a soothing darkness, away from my fears. _

_I wanted to stay there forever. _

-

"Gin! Oh god, Gin!" Harry gasp, running over to the body of Ginny weasley. It was not a pretty sight, and it made his heart die 10 times over just by seeing it. Ron and Hermione followed, the same reaction, but Ron's reaction was ten-fold when he saw the state Ginny was in.

Blood was everywhere (since the staircase was REALLY high. Don't ask.) and the biggest wound was on her forhead, blood making it's way through her hair and on the floor from the wound. Her eyes were closed, her body deathly pail. Hermione took control of the situation, quickly kneeling next to the injured girl, checking to see if there was a pulse. There was, but a really weak one.

Ron, was speechless and utterly shocked at the sight before him.

"Harry, go inform Madam Promfrey about this." Hermione said hastely. She couldn't waste any time, time was precious but short when a life was concerned.

When Harry didn't move, but simply stared, Hermione shouted: "Now!" This snapped him out of his shock, as he hurriedly ran towards the Hospital Wing.

Hermione was usually the kind of person who had answers to everything, always getting top grades in all of her classes. But as she watched someone that she loved dearly go in a near-death situation, even she was worried and at lost of what to do. She was as scared as Ron and Harry were for the girl, but still; She had to act quickily and use her brains in this, or it could mean Ginny's life. So, even as a semi-genius, she could be forgiven for being scared in times like these.

Harry, always the part of 'hero', was also frightened for his best friend's sister's health. He was brave and courageous when it came to fighting and going head on with Voldemort and his deatheaters, but he felt so afraid when it came to losing a dear one. He couldn't be blamed, after all, he already lost his parents. The only things he had now were his friends. He wasn't prepared to lose them.

"Wingardium Leviousa." Hermione hollared as she pointed her wand at Ginny's body, then dragging her to the hospital wing, Ron following after; still at a loss for words.

Hermione was tired and panting when she got to the Hospital wing, where Madam Promfrey and Harry Potter were standing at the doorway, awaiting nervously (or at least the latter was.)

Madam Promfrey already had a stretcher out and motioned for Hermione to carefully set Ginny on it, which the girl immediately obeyed.

The healer wasted no time in getting Ginny into a bed, then looking over her, doing a spell to stop the bleeding.

"Now, can you please explained what happened here?" She looked at them expectantly.

"We were heading to the Great Hall for Breakfast when we ran into her, Madam Promfrey. We saw her in this state," Hermione glanced over to Ginny, "At the bottome of a set of stairs. From the position she was laying in, I would say she was pushed by someone or something." Hermione pointed to Ginny's body.

Ron, finally regaining his ability of speech, cut off Hermione. "Is Gin going to be alright!" He asked, his eyes widening as he brought himself to look at Ginny again. It pained him dearly to see Ginny in that position.

"She seems to have a pretty bad wound on the head, it wouldn't necessarily be that bad, but it seemed to have happened overnight, so," The healer paused, pointing to some dry blood. "So, the major thing is the loss of blood, but she should be fine in a couple of days.. that is.." Madam Promfrey looked hesitantly at them, as if debating whether to tell them or not.

"That is what!" Ron asked, scared of the reply.

"That is.. unless the person refuses to wake up." Madam Promfrey said with a sigh. "Not even the best of healers can save As good as healers are, we can't save someone if they want to die."

"No.. No.." Ron shook his head disbelievingly. "She WILL wake up. She wouldn't want to die!" Ron firmly stated.

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you two to go to your classes, since I have to tend to this patient. Tell Proffesor Snape, you two DO have potions, right?" Hermione nodded at this. "Well, tell him I apologize for keeping three of his students and making them late." Ron was about to protest, but Hermione clamped a hand over his mouth

"Off you go then, Dearies." Madam Promfrey shooed the Trio out, sending them off to their classes.

After they went, Madam Promfrey turned to look at Ginny. "Where to start.." She murmured to herself as she began getting some potions for the young girl.

_I hear voices.. no.. not that voice. Go away… Why do you haunt me so? What did I do to deserve this? What did I do to serverve this nightmare?_

_Ginny…_

_I hear you. I hear you, Tom. I still remember how you used to call out to me. I remember you, for you will always be a memory to me. A memory that didn't die with the Diary. You know Tom.. I know you're not here anymore, but I can still hear you calling out to me whenever I'm alone… It haunts me. Why do you do this to me, Tom? _

_Ginny.. You're pathetic.._

_Tom.. I know.. I can still hear you say those words. It was when I was in the Chamber and you were about to kill me. Don't say it again Tom... don't say it again..._

_You're weak Ginny.. You're just like me when I was young.._

_No! I'm nothing like you! _

_If you do live.. what will there be to live for? Is it really worth it?_

_No! _

_I had realized that whatever Tom said was always right. Those had been the exact words that he whispered in my ear when I was laying in the Chamber. And how funny it is to hear them now. _

_But.. is it really worth getting up, when your down, only to meet tomorrow?_

_I don't want to go back.. I hate having to live everyday under the shadows of everyone, seeing the pity in their eyes when I stare at the diaries in the bookshop, remembering the Chamber Incident. I remember the whispers around me when I was in my second year, the year after Tom Riddle. 'Poor Ginny.. look at her.. I heard she was posessed by a book!' I always did ignore those people, but I couldn't help but feel a pain in my heart whenever they said that. _

_I didn't want them to say that. _

_At that time, I really wanted someone to pull me on my feet, tell me to 'live with it' and say 'other people have had worse' or something like that. I don't want their pity. I hate all the pitious looks I always got, and even from my own family! _

_I hated it…_

_And now, look where I am. I'm in darkness. I remember how I had spend days after days wondering about how it would end if the great Harry Potter hadn't saved me. Would it be something like what I'm feeling now? Endless darkness? _

_I really wanted to reach out, find something to hold onto in this darkness. It was scary, being there and having voices yell and insult me. Voices of Tom Riddle. _

_I could just close my eyes and sleep…. Never waking up… never.._

_-_

"Malfoy! Guess what?" Blaise called towards Draco as he entered the Boy's Dorm. The two boys had skipped dinner entirely, not really hungry. Draco was now laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

Draco didn't reply.

"Well, Your favorite red-head has landed herself in The hospital Wing!" Blaise flopped down on his bed, looking at Draco.

"And _what_, may I ask, does that have to do with me?" Draco grumbled. The little Weaslette could go to hell for all he cared.

Blaise ignored him. "Draco." He said quietly, "She's in a coma."

Draco raised his eyebrow. He was shocked, but didn't show it on his face. What he showed was mild curiousity. "And what did she do this time? Fall of the stairs?" He laughed.

"Actually, she did. It's from the loss of blood, or so I heard, and I also heard Madam Promfrey mumbling about 'refuses to wake up' or something." Blaise explained.

Draco was silent as thoughts ran through his head.

"So?" He said, stripping off his clothes and only leaving on his boxers as he got in his bed (insert drool and sigh here), about to close the curtains.

"It has nothing to do with me." He stated as he shut the curtains tightly around his bed.

Blaise merely sighed. He supposed it should be expected for Draco Malfoy to act this way… for now. Blaise smiled. Getting him and the Weasley girl together would be so much fun!

And Blaise, in all in it, for fun.

-

Draco malfoy shut his eyes, trying to get to seep. _So what if the Weaslette is in a coma! It means nothing to me! Nothing! I tell you, Nothing! _He thought to himself firmly. But.. we was a bit worried.. and what if she died.. no! Malfoy's do NOT worry!

He started remembering the day when he saw her dancing, how graceful and at ease her moves were, how she jumped and landed with such emotion, showing everyone 'I love dancing'.

Sure, Draco Malfoy wouldn't admit it, but he also knew how to dance. Any kind, from waltz to Ballet. Of course, this was what his Mother, Narcissa had requested to be taught to him, saying 'all fine gentlemen should know how to dance properly. I refuse to see a Malfoy who can't hold his own feet on the floor!'.

He was good at Ballet, but before he met _her_, he didn't enjoy it much. It just.. didn't appeal to him. But when he first so her dance, saw all the emotion she put in the simple moves and jumps, he was awed. For the first time, he felt all the emotion, all the passion in a simple but beautiful dance.

All from a small girl.

But, Draco being a Malfoy, would die before he admitted this.

-

"What did you mean when you said someone pushed her?" Harry asked Hermione. The Trio were crowded around a table, the common room all to themselves for they were the only ones still awake at this ungodly hour of the night.

"I meant what I said. Didn't you see the position she was laying in at the bottom of the stairs? That in by no means tripping. And her robes, the part where her shoulders were, were a bit rumbled like someone pushed her. It had to be, but the question now is, who?" Hermione explained in her usual tone.

"When I'm going to find that piece of filth, I'll make that SOB make sure her was never born!" Ron hissed, fury clearly shown on his eyes.

Harry was about to say something when Hermione got to it before he could.

"We all know how much you care about Ginny, but that doesn't mean you should go killing someone! It would land you in Azkaban!" Hermione berated in a motherly fashion.

Ron visibly softened. "Sorry mates… well.. I'm of to sleep, I'm tired and have this huge headache.." he groaned, making his point even clearer. "G'night Harry, G'night Herm." He muttered, then stood up and made his way up the boy's dorm.

Harry and Hermione started sympathically at his back until he was out of sight.

"Yes, well, it IS pretty late, I guess I better get some rest too. Good night Harry." Hermione said softly, gathering her books and materials. "Oh and, Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry replied, also following her action of gathering his stuff.

"Keep the Marauders Map with you. It'll no doubt come in handy." Hermione said, then they both went to their separate dorms.

Ron tossled and turned in his sleep, or lack of. _It's all my fault.. _He thought. _I wasn't there for her, again.. _He accused himself. _We used to be best mates before I went to Hogwarts.. then I started ignoring her. _He groaned. _And in her first year, she got possesed. And even then, I still wasn't there for her! Damn it! And now.. I neglected her and now.. she's landed in the hospital wing. _Tears pricked his eyes, threatening to be let out. _If I was there for her, none of this would have happened. She would still be happy and smiling.. not knowing the pain of reality in the world. She would be pure and innocent. _He gulped, trying to make the tears go away with no avail. _It's all my fault. _

One shiny, silver, tear make it's way down his cheek and on his pillow, followed by many more tears. Tears after tears, he cried himself to sleep.

-

The night of the day after, Draco had indeed came to visit Ginny. And his heart cringed at the helpless form of the small red-head, once so full of life and laughter. Needless to say, he didn't come back again, afraid of showing weakness. And he felt very, very, weak near her. A whole week had passed since Ginny was in the Hospital Wing, making the Trio as worried as ever.

Ron, constantly crying himself to sleep at night, was also failing in his classes, never seeming to pay attention. Harry and Hermione could only watch, their hearts breaking, as their best friend suffered.

"It seems it's about time I pay a visit to Ms Weasley.." Dumbledore said to Fawkes, who let out a cry, flapping it's wings. Dumbledore got up and made his way to the Hospital Wing. As soon as Madam Promfrey spotted him, she rushed over, asking 'was everything alright?'

"How is Ms Weasley doing?" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling as he made his way over to Ginny's bed, sitting down at the stool beside her.

"The poor girl still refuses the wake, but her physical health is much better. I'm afraid the only thing we can do now is wait and see."

"I see. That will be all, Poppy." Dumbledore looked at the young girl as Madam Promfrey went to tend the other patients.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, concentrating.

-

_Well, hello Ms Weasley._

_I opened my eyes, but still only say darkness. That voice.. it was so soothing and caring. I reconized it at once, it was none other than Dumbledore!_

_'Why, hello Proffesor. What brings you here?' _

_Just checking up on you. When do you plan on going back?_

_I stayed silent for a while, not knowing the answer. I hadn't planned on going back, to be truthful. _

_'I like it here.'_

_Do you miss your brother?_

_'Well.. yes I do, Proffesor. How long have I been gone?'_

_A week. I see you have quite the talent for dancing. _

_I blushed, wondering how Headmaster knew. _

_'I love dancing.'_

_Do you like it here, Ms Weasley? _

_'It is quiet here.. no nightmares. No fear. No thoughts.'_

_People are concerned for you. I believe that even a certain Malfoy came to see you once._

_I was shocked. Malfoy? Come to see me? I felt so happy, though I didn't know why. _

_'I am afraid to go back.'_

_Oh? What are you afraid of?_

_'Tom. He haunts my memories.'_

_I see… Fear only gets worse if you don't face it. _

_'Will you.. take me back?'_

_I could hear him chuckling, the sound was so pleasant. _

_I'm afraid not, Ms Weasley. I can't, but __you __can._

_'How'?_

_The simplest thing is a wish._

_'Thank you, Headmaster.'_

_To Be Continued_

_Thank you for all your encouragement! This chapter is for you guys! _


	5. Forbidden Powers

Broken Perfection: I feel like a flower... a pretty, pretty, flower.. I'm really sorry about all my typos. I know there is a lot. I'll try harder, and thank you for reviewing!

Beci: Aww… blushes I hope you keep reviewing and I hope I meet your expectations for this fanfic!

Coolmilena: A word has a thousand meanings. Your words mean the world to me. And to me, a world they bring.

Devil's poodle: I'm really glad you reviewed for me through out the whole fanfic. Glomps

Whispering lilies: Thank you sooo much for all your reviews! huggles I'm really, really, glad you like my story and all!

Eowyn98: I'm sorry, but I'm not a dancer. 'Forbidden Dance' is really good, it has so much emotion in it, and me, being a writer, I can understand that emotion and place it on paper. To be truthful, the emotion that dancers feel is not much different than the emotions I feel when I play piano, it's to be truthful the same thing. But I'm really sorry if I disappointed you if I didn't dance. I still hope you like the story though!

The first star in the sky: Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

To be short, I wrote this for you all:

'Your smile and words are my sun and stars. I look upon them and feel warmth even in the coldest of winter days. If you take them away, you might as well take away my world.' - Death of Roses.

Also, I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. It might not be so good, because I experienced a small writers' block. Also, notice how this story is in the category of 'drama'. Drama takes its toll in this chapter. You are warned.

**A Whisper in the Wind**

**Chapter Five: Part One**

**By: Death of Roses**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Days followed by days passed, Ginny Weasley still showing no sign what so ever of improvement. Her physical wounds had already healed, but she still lay in the Hospital bed, amongst the pearl white sheets, still as ever.

Ron had finally calmed down a little after a long and serious talk from Harry and Hermione. He was back to his old self, but he was still just as depressed.

Dumbledore smiled, knowing fate will take its toll as he watched his students.

Draco, being ever so stubborn, flatly declined whenever Blaise had tried to convince him to see the little red-head. And this happened many, many, times.

"Damn it." Draco hissed as he looked around the boy's dormitory, which was empty. Blaise had told him to meet him here, and don't be late.

"I'm going to hex you." He muttered, referring to Blaise. Suddenly, before he could react, he was stupified. The only words he heard before he blacked out were: "Sorry Draco. But I've got to do this."

Blaise Zabini looked down at the stunned body of Draco Malfoy. "You know.. You're too stubborn for your own good." He sighed, performing a 'wingardium leviosa' on Draco.

"This, Draco mate, is for your own good. For you, being you, won't even recognize a perfect chance when it hits you on the face." He sighed, Draco still in the air as he walked away, bringing Draco with him.

It was past curfew at that time, so no one was out to see the strange sight except Filch. That is, if he saw it.

Heading towards the Hospital Wing, he opened the door, seeing that Madam Promfrey had already long ago gone to sleep. Blaise let out a breath of hair that he had been holding, then whispering a 'silencio' around the room, so Madam Promfrey and Filch wouldn't be able to hear the noises.

He carefully floated Draco down to the floor, then quickly said 'finite incantinum' as he hurried out the door, locking it.

"Mission Stupid; complete." He smirked, leaning against the wall.

Draco banged his hand against the Infirmatory door, cursing silently. His back was faced to Ginny, since he refused to look at her in this state.

It haunted him.

He gritted his teeth, damning Blaise for his idiotic acts. Blaise didn't understand anything.

_Damn it.. this isn't a game Blaise! This is my life you're messing with! I have my reasons you know, I'm not that stupid! _

_I hear him.. That voice that would always pierce through my heart, capturing it.._

_Draco. It was him. I felt my heart flutter; I wanted to see him so badly, to talk to him, to hear his voice again. _

_Please, let me see him. _

Draco's hand went to his pockets, trying to feel for his wand. It wasn't there. Blaise wasn't as stupid as he thought, Draco sighed.

That was, until he felt petite hands wrap themselves around his waist, a body pressing against his back.

He stiffened.

"Draco." The voice called in a melodic voice.

No, no, not that voice. It was hers. No one but hers. She couldn't' be awake, she just couldn't.

"You came. I knew you would come." Ginny added, whispering silently. Draco whirled around, gripping her wrists with his hand. She winced slightly as he did this.

"Weasley." Draco cringed at the coldness of his voice. His heart nearly crashed to pieces as he saw the hurt look spread itself across Ginny's face.

**"Ginny." Tom said coldly. "You were always pathetic." **

_I still remember the last time that I had ever heard such coldness in a simple word. Tom Riddle, for the first time of knowing him, had spoke to his that harshly, looking at her as if she was nothing. To him, she probably was. _

_His cold glare.._

_It's so familiar. So much like Tom's. _

"No.. I won't let you haunt me." Ginny whispered, prying her hands out of Draco's, backing up against the wall.

Draco stared at her, not knowing what to do. Hell, he didn't care. "Weasley, don't trust me. I'm not Potter." He stated calming, his grey eyes piercing through her own.

Ginny was mesmerized by his eyes, it was like an ocean of emotions, clouded by a wall of ice.

"I won't cry." She choked out, her voice breaking as tears stung her eyes.

"Not for you. Not for Tom." She whispered, trying to hold the tears back, feeling pressure against her throat and heart as her tears threatened to be let out.

"I won't cry." She whispered.

Draco was silent, his hand in his robes as he watched her. Her head was bowed down, her shoulders shaking involuntarily.

After a while, Ginny broke the silence. "Do you lo—" She caught herself. She couldn't ask him that. "—Care about me, Draco?" She asked meekly.

Draco was silent for a while before answering.

"No." He whispered.

Ginny shut her eyes. "Get out. Get out. GET OUT!" She repeated over and over, each time louder than before. A vase holding a rose flew and smashed itself against the wall.

"Leave!" She screamed, crying freely.

Draco was very, very, scared. Seriously, it was wandless magic that they were talking about here. It wasn't possible. The only ones to achieve that was Merlin, and even he needed a staff! Rumor had it that Guinevere could do it, but it was never proved true.

"Alohamora!" She whispered, pointing to the door. "Get out!"

Draco easily complied.

Blaise saw Draco come out, then rushed over to ask how it went. Upon seeing indifferent look plastered on his friend's face, he immediately closed his mouth, looking into the Hospital Wing.

He instantly regretted doing that. Quickly, not wanting to be caught up in THAT mess, ushered Draco to the Common Room, trying to get as far away as possible.

_I cried for you Tom…_

_I went through many countries of tears.._

_And now, I'm traveling through them again.._

**_Small Ginny.. Little Ginny… Sweet Ginny.. come here. _**

****

Ginny screamed, covering his ears as her knees gave out.

"Shut up!" She yelled towards the voice. Those were the words Tom had said to her before. (Tom is NOT in her head anymore, just in her memories.)

**_Weasley._******

****

_No..__ That's what Draco said!_

It was chaos in the Hospital Wing, objects flying around everywhere. In no time, the Silencio spell gave away, for reasons that are unexplainable, and Dumbledore, followed by McGonagall, Snape, and Madam Promfrey.

When they saw the chaos, they immediately looked for the source, and was shocked to find it was none other than Ginny Weasley.

Dumbledore shouted a 'Stupefy', trying to get Ginny to calm down.

The spell was repelled and vanished into nothing.

Ginny, still on her knees and her hands covering her ears, still screaming painfully.

_To tell you the truth, I didn't know what I was thinking at that time. I wanted all the voices to go away, I didn't want to hear them. The way they spoke, as if mocking me. I didn't want to hear it. _

_Just go away…_

_Beyond the voices, I heard the sound of glass breaking in pieces and also shouts. It sounded like chaos and disaster to me. I didn't want to hear it. _

_I didn't want this. I never asked for any of this. I don't want this life, this fate. _

_What am I? _

_I often questioned myself that when I got out of the Chamber. I wasn't born a monster, but I have the memory of one inside me. I didn't do anything wrong, the only thing I ever did was fall in love with Tom. Tom. That voice rang in my head. _

_Go away. _

_I will make him go away, even if I have to die trying. I am not his puppet. _

Everything stopped flying, all dropping to the floor with a loud crash as Ginny fell down on the floor, unconscious.

**Chapter Five: Part Two**

"Fate has begun, Albus. Fate has begun. The ancient prophecies are calling."

"I'm afraid so, but must it be so early."

"Time means nothing, you know that Albus."

_I couldn't see anything but darkness. This wasn't the darkness I was in the last time, no, I could hear what was around me. Occasionally I would hear whispers. _

_Questions ran through my head, but the only one that succeeded in making it's way through was Draco's. I felt a power source run through my body at the thought of his name. I was confused, I was hurt. _

Slowly, Ginny opened her eyes to be met with whiteness. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out where she was. It looked like the Hospital Wing, but it was different… Her eyes widened as realization dawned upon her. It was St. Mungo's.

Her vision cleared, she slowly raised her head to see some type of strings attached to her body. It had to be a muggle Machine.

St. Mungo's, over time, had realized that muggle technology would be extremely helpful in healing and inspecting their patients, so they decided to combine magic with muggle.

Of course, Ginny had only heard of this from her house members, but she didn't really believe it. Until now, that is.

That was a nurse there, as soon as she saw that the patient woke up, she told Ginny to lay back down.

The nurse was scribbling a note while looking at a machine that was connected to the strange strings.

Then it came to her, she was being studied!

Ginny fumed, her anger rising and then the computer beeped, causing the nurse to look at Ginny in alarm.

Ginny instantly got up, prying the strings off her. "I refuse to be studied like some monster!" She whispered, her voice a bit hoarse.

The nurse looked at her reproachfully, then asked her to lay back down.

"Where is Dumbledore!" She screamed, getting some of her voice back.

_Being in St. Mungo's brought back horrible, horrible memories. I was taken here shortly after the Chamber incident, also being studied the same way. _

_I felt like a monster at that time. _

_I would have protested, but I was small, they would have easily forced me to do whatever, go wherever. _

_But now, I will not be used. _

Hearing the noise, a group of healers rushed into the room, checking to see if everything was all right.

Ginny backed up against the wall, trying to get away from them.

"No.. stay away from me!" Ginny whispered, scared. She didn't want it to be a repeat of the last time she was here. She was sure she had gone insane. When she told her parents this, they just laughed and said she was 'exaggerating'. She wasn't sure if she was or not, but she had hated this place with a passion ever since then.

They advanced on her, trying to calm her down.

She would have none of it.

"Halt!" She heard a voice call out from the door, then turned to see who it was.

She gasped at the sight.

**To Be Continued**

DoR: Aren't I evil? Cliffy! I thought.. well.. I was being too nice and not doing enough cliffhangers, so I decided to give you one! Don't worry, you'd be in for more! And once again, sorry for the late update!


End file.
